Homie Hopper
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: REQUEST FROM NEON LOVE:: Lola had that secret charm, that could make any guy fall to her feet. But when it came to her, her sweet and innocent looks could be very deceiving.


**Homie Hopper**

_by: Madame Reject_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Lola Sagar belongs to Neon Love.**

**Rated: M (sexual content)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Type: Wrestling**

**Fan-Fiction Post: One-Shot**

**Pairings: Just read. :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Backstage Bicycle**

**A/N: Yes, I did get the story title from Maury thank you very much! Haha, I was watching this one 'out of control teen' episode, and heard the name and thought it was interesting. And then when Neon Love requested this, it immediatly popped into my mind. Lol. **

**Well, hope you enjoy.**

**This is suppose to be a humor fic, so don't take it too seriously. :) The girl, Lola, I imagined would be similiar to Jessica from Rock Of Love 2. Just so you know. :D**

**Oh and requests are open to me, just fill out the request form in my forum 'The Palace Of Fan-Fiction'. Later.**

**Review.**

* * *

Lola just had that touch.

Lola Sagar had that magic touch and that innocent look to her. Fair skin, light green eyes, a cute face, honey blonde hair. She was a one-of-a-kind, pretty young thing. But when it came to her, looks were very, _very, _deceiving.

See, with her, good looks and professional skill of manipulation, she could grab any gut that she wanted. That was her weakness. Men. It was like her secret addiction. And Lola wasn't satisfied with just one man, she liked many. She liked them all.

Everyone backstage of WWE always thought Lola was sweet and pure. Just from her kind charm, she presented herself as untainted to trick her prey. She wasn't anything like they thought. Not at all.

It all started with Randy Orton. The one who took Lola's precious little 'flower' away. Randy was her boyfriend for a good six months. But as the months turned into a year, all Randy became to her was a bed buddy. That's all Lola was to Randy. But Lola wasn't upset about it. She actually liked it better that way. She wanted more of it. Sex, was her drug. And she couldn't get enough of it.

Lola moved on to Randy's best friend, John Cena. She always did like John. He was nice, he was funny, but he was also Lola's number one object of lust. Day after day, she would visit him before the tapings or the house shows and flirt with him in his locker room. John noticed it, but was confused on why she was doing it.

The day of the last RAW before Wrestlemania 24, Lola visited him again. But this time, she planned on making her move. Lola came up to his door, peeked in, and tried to see if he was there. Luckily for her, he was.

John was tying his shoes, preparing to get ready to a promo with a few more of the top preformers for Wrestlemania.

"Hello?" Lola said, cutely. "Anybody home?"

The West Newbury native looked up and saw her before his eyes. "Oh hey Lola, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see you before the show." she informed him, trying to play sweet. "Oh, like my new outfit, by the way?"

She was dressed in a white mini skirt, black stelletos, a black bikini-like top with white frills and lace at the top of it.

John nodded. "Yeah, it's cute. You goin' out to the ring tonight, or somethin'?"

"No, I kinda got it for you." Lola admitted. "I bought it and might've thought you'd like it."

"I do, but why for me?" John still tried playing dumb. "Aren't you still-"

"-Randy's girlfriend?" Lola finished his sentence. "Used to be. Now I'm all alone...(She approached him and put his hand on her hip)...and now I need someone to keep me company."

John took his hand back, holding both of them up in the air in defense. "Whoa,whoa, whoa. I don't think this is such a good idea."

Even though John thoguht was she indeed extremely attractive and couldn't take hs eyes off of her perfect body, something in him couldn't just take advantage of her like that. He could sleep with her now that Randy was out of the picture. But he didn't feel like it was the right thing to do.

"Why? You're so hot and well, I'm available." she said.

"I just don't think-"

Lola put her index finger against his lip. "Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. That's right, don't think. Just let mama...(She unzipped and unbuckled his pants, tugging them down along with his boxers and ducked her head down)...do all the work."

She took a hold of his manhood and entered it into her mouth. She started to play around with it, swirling her tounge around the head and began sucking on it, gently. John let her. How could he say no? Lola rand her tounge over the hole and down across the member. John let out a breath, putting his hand behind her head, massaging her as she pleasured him.

As moments passed, the two of them didn't waste any more time. They both just got right into it. Both individuals were caked in sweat. Lola was bent over, pressed against one of the walls as John pounded himself into her. His cock hardened and swelled up inside of her tight womanhood.

Lola moaned out his name. "Ohh, ohh, John... mmm, yeah."

"Say it again." John said, breathlessly. "Say my name."

As the West Newbury native held onto her tiny body, Lola obeyed him.

"Ohhh, John!"

John wet his lips, as he felt himself about to let his heavy, white release go. "Ohh, shit. I'm gonna-"

The two of them were soon interrupted by a few knocks at the door. "Hey Cena, come on, man. Hurry it up. You're on in five."

It was Hunter. The two stopped what they were doing as soon as they heard his voice.

John rushed to get his clothes back on. "Hey, I have to go, but I'll call you later okay? We can, finish up... But right now, you have to get out of here, okay?"

"Okay." she said, listening to him. He was right. They didn't need anyone knowing about this.

Lola wrote down John's name and three stars in her notebook. She had the idea of keeping a record of all the guys she planned on sleeping with and who was the best out of all of them. John was good, but not as great as she thought. She needed to move on to someone different. But who?

She decided to go down to the lobby and get some coffee to help her think. As she put on her hoodie, she opened up the door and began to walk down the hall. She eventually got herself caught crossing paths with a certain rainbow-haired superstar.

She lit up. "Hey Jeff."

Jeff turned his head up toward her, noticing her pass him. "Oh hey Lola, how's it going?"

"Good, good. What're you up to?" she asked him.

"Just goin' back to my room. Where are you going off to?" he replied.

"Getting coffee downstairs, wanna join me?" Lola offered.

The southern male shurgged. "Sure, why not?"

Lola managed to work her charm again and hook Jeff right up. When they got back to her hotel room, both of them became wrapped up in a heated, passionate intercourse. Jeff was definitely better than John, but still was missing something.

Lola sat back up, after arching her body in a position with Jeff's cock inside of her. His large hands trailed down her breasts as she sat up straight. The two of them were out of breath. She took him out of her and crawled up beside him. Lola lied down next to him, placing one hand on his cheek, and engufled herself and Jeff into a hungry kiss.

The next day, Lola recorded four stars down for Jeff. As her sexual and lustful adventure went on, bouncing from guy to guy, the sex got better, and more active. As well as the list was getting longer. The one night stands went on and on, and still Lola managed to keep it all a secret. She had many lovers, but some she got sick of. She did say that she would keep in touch with them, but Lola wasn't a fan of telling the truth.

Chris Jericho - Four stars.

Cody Rhodes - Three stars.

Brian Kendrick - Three and a half stars.

Dave McIntyre - Five stars.

Shannon Moore - Four stars.

John Morrison - Five stars.

Mr. Kennedy - Five stars.

And then, it came down to Dave Bautista.

Lola and Dave were in a hotel room in Los Angeles, California. The blinds were closed, and the doors were shut and locked. It was just them.

Dave spread Lola's legs open. He lowered his head down into her bare, warm center. He slithered his tounge inside of her, licking around, travelling wherever he wanted to. He deepened his tounge into her hole gathering the tasty, warm liquid inside of his mouth. He sucked at the skin, pleasuring himself, and trying to pleasure her. But Lola was done with just the tease play. She wanted the real thing, now.

"Dave..." she whispered, horsely.

"Hm?"

"I want you inside of me. Now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Do it."

"Alright." said the large male. He pulled her forward by her legs, bringing her forward to him. He entered his cock inside of her, beginning to deepen himself, inside the tiny female. Lola moaned loudly, though she enjoyed herself as he impounded him into her pussy.

Years later, after Lola's sexual desires continued, she found herself to be in trouble, health-wise. She had caught an STD and didn't know who from, but she was scared and didn't know what to do.

After she had died, she was buried in her hometown cemetary. All the men that was 'loved' by her, found out the real truth about Lola Sagar. They found out that they were betrayed and were deceived.

But they did learn something through Lola's death, never fall for a Homie Hopper.

* * *

**A/N: Eh, I wasn't too crazy about this fic. It slightly disturbed me. And this is coming from the chick who wrote The Old Flame. Well, I hope you like, Neon Love! I tried!**

**Review.**


End file.
